Client-based digital video delivery systems, such as TiVo™, typically include a hard drive storing video connected directly to a television or a local network. There are few bandwidth constraints when streaming video over a local network. However, cable operators are planning to provide client-based digital video over hybrid networks. The hybrid networks may include the Internet and other networks such as Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) networks. Streaming high quality video over a hybrid network requires high bandwidth for transmission, which may not be available. In addition, when a user engages in “trick-mode” operations (e.g. fast-forward and rewind of the streaming video), the bandwidth requirement to stream the fast-forwarded or rewinded video increases significantly. If the requisite bandwidth is not available, then the video will freeze or drop in quality.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.